FMA 2 : Un jour d'hiver
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle FMA 2/2 : Edward, de retour à Central suite à une très longue mission, ignore ce que cette journée d'hiver lui réserve. Suite directe de ma fanfic "Alchimistes d'Etat". OS Non Yaoi.


Auteur : mimi yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Genre : Rien de trop violent, trop sexuel, ni trop angst.. Donc un peu de tout en très faible dose ! Et quoique vous puissiez penser sur certains passages pas de yaoi ;p

Cette fanfic aura débutée avec enthousiasme et passion de ma part et se termine dans la douleur, l'exaspération et une forte envie de pleurer et de tout laisser tomber. (même si j'ai retrouvé le moral depuis lundi) Après avoir à nouveau perdu cet extra au boulot lundi dernier (deux chapitres en 3 jours, c'est limite pour les nerfs) je me suis forcée à le réécrire, parce que je vous l'avais promis. Aussi je m'excuse à l'avance s'il n'est pas génial et encore plus pour l'attente. Mais entre perte de motivation et une dent cassée dimanche qui m'a obligé d'aller en urgence chez le dentiste, je n'ai pas été gâté cette semaine TT Si je publie cette partie sous forme de One shot, c'est parce que je me suis dit que finalement, elle pouvait très bien se lire de manière unitaire.

**Attention !** Cette One shot fait suite à ma fanfic " Alchimistes d'Etat ". Si vous ne l'avez pas lu sachez juste que : Alphonse à retrouvé son corps, Roy est devenu major et entretient une relation avec Riza et Ed s'est enfin déclaré auprès de Winry. L'action se déroule 14 mois après les événements contés dans cette première histoire.

Alchimistes d'état.

Extra :

Un jour d'hiver

L'une après l'autre, deux chaussures noires se posèrent sur le quai de la grande gare de Central.

Un cri strident de sirène informait au même instant les voyageurs qu'ils pouvaient enfin descendre des wagons.

Soufflant dans ses mains gantées pour les réchauffer du froid glacial, l'alchimiste à la longue natte blonde saisit de nouveau sa valise, direction le QG de l'armé.

Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir le moindre militaire. Mais plus vite il conclurait sa dernière mission, plus vite il aurait une chance de rentrer chez lui. Il avait tant espéré pouvoir se rendre à Rizembul aujourd'hui même. Fouler le quai de gare de la petite ville plutôt que celui-ci. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme voulu. Il avait prit du retard sur ses dernières missions. Et le constat était sans appel. Il ne serait pas chez lui, auprès des gens qu'il aimait avant plusieurs jours. Tant pis. On ne faisait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait dans la vie, il fallait bien s'y faire à la longue. Face à ce constat, le soupir exprimé par Edward Elric à cet instant, n'en fut pas moins éloquent.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme héla un taxi.

# … #… #

Après avoir salué quelques personnes, passé près de trois heures dans une salle d'étude pour y rédiger son rapport, Ed fut finalement informé par la secrétaire de son supérieur direct que celui-ci étant absent, il se devait de passer voir le major. Alors comme à son habitude, il frappa quelques coups à sa porte en bois.

# Entrer.

# Major Mustang.

# Fullmetal ? Déjà rentré.

# Faut croire que oui.

# Tu m'apportes ton rapport ?

# hm.

Avançant de quelques pas, le blond déposa ses papiers sur le bureau déjà surchargé de dossiers en tout genre, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

# Je croyais que ce n'était plus votre boulot de vous occuper des sous-fifres comme moi.

# Exact. Mais en absence du lieutenant-colonel, c'est à moi que tu devras à nouveau rendre des comptes. Si ça peut te rassurer, je renvoi tous les autres au lieutenant Ferry.

# Fallait pas vous forcer pour le traitement de faveur.

# Ne soit pas insultant, tu veux.

Toutefois amusé de la boutade du petit, Roy s'abstient de lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'étudier attentivement chacun de ses rapports, allant au besoin les piquer là où ils se trouvaient entreposés. L'officier avait de grands projets pour le garçon. Et si ce dernier refusait jusqu'ici de prendre du grade, il n'allait pas moins l'en contraindre.

Tout à ses pensées, Roy observa aussi le jeune alchimiste avec attention. Si l'on exceptait qu'il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et qu'il était à moitié avachi sur sa chaise, Ed avait bonne mine. Il avait même réussit à prendre quelques formes et de la force. Bien sur, sa taille restait plus petite que la moyenne. Mais des chaussures aux semelles compensées rattrapaient en partie ce défaut, devenu malheureusement pour lui, irréversible.

# Je sais que tu n'attends qu'une chose, sortir d'ici. Mais j'aimerais qu'avant tu m'accompagnes pour rendre une petite visite à une amie commune.

# Votre journée est déjà finie ?

# On va dire que oui.

Sur ce, l'officier se leva aussitôt suivi par son cadet.

# Dites, après ça. Je pourrais rentrer ?

# Bien entendu. Je sais que t'es fatigué. Mais nous n'en n'aurons pas pour longtemps.

# Je ne parlais pas de ma chambre à Central.

# Rizembul ?

Pour confirmer l'idée, Ed hocha la tête.

# Je crains que là ce ne soit pas possible.

# Ca fait plus de trois mois Major.

# Si tu le dis.

Entrant tous deux à l'arrière du véhicule de fonction mit à la disposition de l'alchimiste de feu, ce dernier se contenta d'un léger signe de tête pour informer le chauffeur qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

# Désolé pour toi Edward. Mais une nouvelle mission t'attend déjà. Elle devrait débuter d'ici deux ou trois jours. Cela ne te donne donc pas assez de temps pour rentrer.

Déçu, le jeune homme n'en dit pourtant rien. Gardant le silence, il se contenta d'observer rêveur les rues animées de Central. Il savait parfaitement où Roy Mustang l'amenait. Une visite de courtoisie pour une adorable gamine qui avait perdu son père bien trop tôt.

# … #… #

Finalement arrivés face à la porte d'entrée du petit pavillon de banlieue, Roy y frappa quelques coups francs.

Tout aussitôt, la frimousse souriante et tachée de chocolat de la petite Alicia faisait son apparition. Juste derrière elle, sa mère Grace, l'observait avec un trop plein d'amour dans les yeux.

# Grand frèèèère ! Tu es venu.

# Evidemment. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Ce ne fut pas sans mal, mais j'ai réussi à rentrer spécialement pour te voir ma puce !

C'était un pieu mensonge et pourtant la petite ne semblait pas en douter une seule seconde. S'approchant du jeune homme venu s'agenouiller à ses cotés pour une étreinte fraternelle, la gamine l'embrassa sur la joue y laissant de jolies traces brunes.

# Génial. ''

# Tu as déjà mangé ?

# Non et je meurs de faim.

# On a déjà soufflé les bougies mais il reste du gâteau. Viens vite…

Tiré de force dans la maison par la gamine, Ed eut juste le temps d'enlever son manteau rouge sang avant d'être entraîné par une petite main jusqu'au salon. Bien qu'il savait qu'Alicia l'appréciait, autant d'enthousiasme à son égard l'étonnait toujours.

Quand l'alchimiste d'acier entra finalement dans le salon, la surprise l'y laissa figé et sans voix.

# Qu'est-ce….qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire plus, Winry se jetait tout simplement dans ses bras, le repoussant dans le même mouvement contre un mur. Sans lui laisser une chance de réagir, la jeune fille happa tout aussitôt ses lèvres tandis que ses mains se glissaient tout doucement derrière son cou.

D'abord totalement inactif, limite pétrifié, Ed se laissa finalement aller au baiser offert. Fermant ses yeux par réflexe, ses bras serrèrent naturellement la taille fine de sa compagne alors qu'un infime gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres closes. Cela faisait plus d'un trimestre qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et il pouvait l'avouer, Winry lui avait particulièrement manqué. Tant et si bien que perdus dans leur bulle de bonheur généré par ces retrouvailles inespérées, leur baiser n'en finissait plus. Nul doute que le jeune couple battrait là son record personnel en la matière.

Face à ce spectacle dégoulinant de bons sentiments, l'officier toujours debout devant l'entrée de la pièce ne put retenir ses commentaires.

# Aucune tenue ces jeunes.

# Soit pas jaloux Roy !

# hum.

Détournant le regard de cette scène que bien d'autre aurait jugé d'adorable, le major Mustang rejoignit sa propre compagne assise à la table. Comme cela avait été prévu, ils ne les avaient pas attendu pour célébrer les six ans de la petite Alicia. Ce qui avait du tomber à point nommé aux vues des assiettes entassées devant la jeune femme, une fois encore victime de son insatiable appétit. Arrivée au terme de sa grossesse, Riza Haweye était toujours aussi belle et désirable qu'au tout début de leur relation 14 mois plus tôt. Et bien que cela lui déplaisait fortement, Roy appréciait lui de la voir enfin vêtue de nombreuses robes, seuls vêtements encore adaptés à ses nouvelles formes. Cela changeait tant de la rigueur de l'uniforme.

L'embrassant délicatement avec bien plus de retenu que les deux mômes exhibitionnistes, toujours en apnée, Roy caressa dans le même temps, en un réflexe conditionné, le ventre rond sous lequel bougeait sa progéniture.

# J'espère pour toi que tu n'as fais aucun effort.

# Aucun Major. Je suis restée sagement assise, jambes allongées sur le sofa et me suis contentée de ce que je sais faire de mieux.

# A savoir ?

# Donner des ordres.

Satisfait Roy glissa sa seconde main sur la joue de sa compagne avant de taquiner une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

# Et le chignon ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus lever les bras.

# C'est fini cet interrogatoire ? C'est Winry qui s'en est chargé.

L'alchimiste de feu, se rendait bien compte qu'il la couvait de trop. Mais il avait de bonnes raisons. La grossesse de Risa était douloureuse et difficile. Ce qui au grand dépit de cette dernière, l'avait poussé à stopper le travail depuis plus de deux mois. Sa colère à son égard, avait alors été presque équivalente à celle ayant suivi l'annonce de sa grossesse. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme ne voulait pas d'enfant. Mais c'était à croire que son désir à lui qu'il gardait pourtant au silence depuis ce matin où il l'avait évoqué la première fois, avait suffit à créer l'accident fatal. Après quoi, il n'avait jamais réellement su la raison exacte ayant fait céder Riza pour qu'elle se décide à garder le bébé. Etait-ce pour ses convictions personnelles ? Par amour pour lui ? Ou juste un changement d'avis survenu face à cette vie qui se développait en elle ? Ne pas savoir faisait mal. Mais sûrement bien moins que cette douleur physique qui la faisait souffrir depuis 6 mois. 1 Et c'était lui le responsable de toutes ces souffrances qu'elle endurait. Face à ce constat affligeant, il ne cessait de caresser un peu plus le ventre rond. Il ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais il avait hâte que tout cela se termine. Qu'il puisse enfin prendre son enfant dans les bras et s'assurer que sa mère n'avait plus rien à craindre.

# Roy.

# hm ?

# Tout va bien. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de décompresser un peu maintenant que vous êtes arrivés.

Appréciant la main fine recouvrant la sienne, l'alchimiste de feu se contenta d'un silence bien heureux pour tout réponse. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller aux sentiments. A croire que les murs de cette maison imprégnés de l'amour du lieutenant major Hugues pour sa famille, agissaient sur lui contre son grès.

Finalement ronchon, le brun observa amusé malgré lui, Edward toujours aussi accaparé par Winry. Ce qui ne devait pas du tout lui déplaire aux vues de sa main de chaire se glissant depuis un bon moment sous le pull de la jeune fille. Ce n'était qu'à peine quelques centimètres de peau qu'il explorait ainsi, mais si personne ne les arrêtait, jusqu'où finiraient-ils par aller. S'apprêtant à fortement tousser pour stopper ces inconscients, Roy fut lui même interrompu par l'arrivée intempestive du chien de Riza. Un bâtard devenu mascotte de son service depuis son arrivée impromptue des années plus tôt.

# … #… #

Quoiqu'en pensait, Roy Mustang, Winry mettait bien un terme au même instant à son baiser des plus passionnés. Se détachant juste un peu de son petit ami, l'adolescente lui offrait un sourire exprimant toute la joie ressentie à le voir enfin face à elle. Elle avait cru devenir folle à l'attendre des heures sachant qu'il était pourtant déjà à Central. Alors quand il était enfin entré, elle n'avait plus hésité. Un manque évident de toute retenue. Bien que dans sa précipitation, elle n'en avait pas oublié d'enlever ses chaussures. Ainsi pieds nus, celles compensées par Ed, rétablissaient en partie leur écart de taille. Une petite attention de sa part pour que le jeune homme ne se sente pas frustré dés la première seconde de leurs retrouvailles.

# Bon anniversaire Edward.

# …

# Tu t'attendais à nous voir ?

Ayant quelque peu perdu le sens de la parole, l'alchimiste nia simplement d'un signe de tête. Non il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Et pour être honnête, il ne l'avait même jamais espéré.

Il fallait dire pour sa défense que l'année passée, il avait célébré ce même anniversaire seul et en plein désert à la poursuite d'un dangereux psychopathe. Tandis que l'année d'avant, il sortait à peine de l'hôpital pour rejoindre avec son frère leur maître d'alchimie.

# Ca te fait plaisir ?

Ce fut cette fois-ci un petit hochement de tête qui convaincu Winry de sa réponse positive.

Finalement amusée par son état de choc, la jeune fille l'embrassa à nouveau quelques secondes.

Un simple effleurement de leurs lèvres face au baiser offert juste avant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'écarta définitivement de lui, qu'Ed pu enfin apercevoir son frère s'approcher d'eux.

# Alphonse, t'es aussi venu.

# Oui. Merci de l'avoir remarqué.

# Mais toi tu étais à…

# Ma période de formation auprès de Dante est terminée.

# C'est trop génial.

Toujours adossé à l'un des murs du salon, Edward prit cette fois-ci son frère dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps lui aussi. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait l'un de l'autre, l'alchimiste montra de sérieux signe de déséquilibre. Entre la fatigue de ses mois de voyage et la surprise de les voir tous là, l'alchimiste semblait même un peu fragile sur ses jambes. Un trop plein d'émotion peut-être. Ou quelques défaillances mécaniques avec ses antomails qu'il cachait, histoire de ne pas rompre le charme de cette surprise. Jugeant que la dernière idée était sûrement la bonne, Alphonse, le soutint sans rien en montrer.

# Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir frangin.

# Viii Al à raison. Faut que tu t'assoies grand frère pour qu'on souffle tes bougies.

Subitement impatiente de reprendre la fête, Alicia tira à nouveau le jeune homme par la main pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa place en bout de table. Une réaction vive et inattendue. De sorte qu'il faillit s'écrouler sur le sol. Un spectacle des plus pathétiques aux yeux d'un major désabusé par tant de faiblesse de la part de l'alchimiste.

# Seigneur. Il combat les pires monstruosités de cette partie du globe et n'est même pas capable de tenir le choc face à une gamine de six ans.

# Roy.

# Hééééé !

Sans scrupule, et étonnement aucune difficulté à lever son bras, Riza venait de le frapper sans aucune douceur.

Alors que tous s'installaient, n'ayant rien raté de la scène, Edward en profita amplement.

# Ca vous apprendra à vous moquer de moi, Major.

Heureuse de l'avoir enfin retrouvé après un long trimestre d'absence, Winry s'assit à la droite du garçon tout en l'observant avec attention, s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Depuis un an, qu'Edward parcourait le pays, il était devenu une véritable légende vivante. Fullmetal, l'alchimiste d'état à la solde du peuple dont le bras gauche recouvert du tatouage Ishbal était aujourd'hui considéré par ce peuple comme le bras de la justice. Rare était pourtant les personnes a avoir assisté à la démonstration de sa puissance. Car si cet étrange cercle de transmutation dessinée autour de son membre amplifiait sa force au centuple, il pouvait aussi plonger son propriétaire en mode Berseck. 2 Cela n'était arrivé que deux fois. C'était grâce à cela qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas mort un an plus tôt dans ce désert de sable, décapité par ce fou sanguinaire qu'il pourchassait.

Ed s'en était finalement sortit avec plus de peur que de mal. Si bien qu'un court séjour à l'hôpital avait suffit à le remettre sur pieds. Loin de s'en inquiéter, Winry s'était finalement trouvé rassuré. Edward était devenu puissant. Et connaissant enfin toute l'ampleur de ses capacités, le jeune homme était aussi plus sûr de lui, moins suicidaire que par le passé. Définitivement un homme.

Il était si loin ce jour où le gamin d'à peine douze ans était venu la secourir en affrontant ce tueur nommé " le boucher ". Edward gardait ce souvenir comme le plus douloureux de toute sa vie après l'expérience ratée d'alchimie humaine et la mort de sa mère. Il y avait découvert la peur de mourir. Tout comme l'évidence qu'un alchimiste n'était pas un Dieu pour cette Terre.

# Au fait Ed. Comment va ton bras ? Tu as pris soin du nouveau modèle que nous t'avions installé ?

A présent, habitué à la tactique militaire, l'alchimiste n'attendit plus une seconde. Attirant à lui, le gâteau sur lequel Alphonse posait avec attention dix-huit petites bougies, il changea très consciemment de sujet.

# Et si on attaquait le gâteau hein.

Il préférait attendre encore un peu avant que cette jolie surprise ne se transforme en cauchemar pour sa personne.

# … #… #

La fête battait finalement son plein. Après avoir soufflé ses bougies et partager son gâteau en parts égales, Ed n'avait encore pu y toucher, déjà submergé par l'arrivée inattendue de quelques cadeaux. Le premier venant de son frère était un livre ancien traitant de l'alchimie. Sorte de recueil de recettes secrètes pouvant s'averrait très utile pour l'alchimiste. Alicia lui avait dessiné un magnifique dessin de groupe les représentant tous les uns près des autres. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi une gamine de son age avait pu ressentir le besoin de l'y figurer si petit --.

# Celui-ci vient de mamie Pinako.

# Elle va bien ?

# Oui. Simplement à son age, elle a jugé que le voyage serait trop long pour elle.

# Il me semble bien qu'elle a ajouté qu'elle n'allait pas, de toute manière, se fatiguer pour un vaurien comme toi.

# Al ! Ne dis pas ça. Il va te croire.

Amusé de la chamaillerie de ses deux cadets, Ed ouvrit le petit paquet non sans émotion. Mamie Pinako avait beau ne pas être officiellement de sa famille pour lui et Alphonse. Elle resterait à jamais celle qui les avait recueillis à la mort de leur mère.

# Je passerais à Rizembul pour la voir dés que je le peux.

Les années passant, ils savaient tous qu'un jour ou l'autre cette petite famille qu'ils s'étaient créés se réduirait inexorablement. Et malheureusement la vieille femme était la plus à même de les quitter la première. Ne voulant pourtant pas y penser en ce jour de fête, Ed retrouva le sourire à la vue de son cadeau.

# De nouvelles semelles compensées pour mes chaussures ''

# Elle a pensé que tu aurais usé celle que tu as en ce moment à force de marcher.

# Elle s'imagine quoi ? Que je cours un marathon toutes les semaines ?

# Je crois qu'elle évoquait plutôt ton incapacité à savoir conduire ainsi que ton irresponsabilité voir incompétence à prévoir des moyens de transport adapté à tes besoins.

# Sympa la vieille --

# Elle n'a pourtant pas tort sur ce dernier point. Tu dois admettre que tu nous en a fais baver quand je parcourais les routes avec toi, Ed !

# De quoi tu te plains Alphonse ? T'étais qu'une armure vide qui ne ressentait pas la fatigue.

# Ouais ? Ben t'étais bien content de la trouver à tes cotés, l'armure vide, quand je te portais les nuits de marche pour que tu dormes un peu sur mon dos ! 3

A ce rappel, loin de répliquer une énième crasse, Edward se sentit plongé vers ses souvenirs. Oui, Al l'avait plus d'une fois porté pour le soulager quand la fatigue devenait insurmontable Et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup ces moments à cette époque. Même s'il n'était plus que de métal, il se sentait si bien contre son petit frère. Protégé du monde. Un peu à l'image où quand enfants leur mère les entourait de ses bras aimants.

Son moment d'absence n'étant pas passé inaperçu, Ed se rattrapa d'un toussotement gêné.

# C'est bon, Al. Tu peux garder tes commentaires pour toi.

Un clin d'œil complice entre les deux frères et l'alchimiste de feu, se tourna vers son major. Ce dernier assistait impuissant à la disparition de sa part de gâteau subtilisé par sa compagne.

# Et vous ?

# Hum ?

# Vous ne m'offrez rien ?

# Au risque de te surprendre si. Mais j'ai oublié la boite dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Tu devras attendre demain quand je te présenterais ta future mission pour l'avoir.

# Génial -# J'ai hâte d'y être.

Surprise, Riza se retourna vers le géniteur de son futur bébé.

# Parce que tu ne lui as toujours pas donné ?

# J'ai dis demain.

A l'évidence, au regard noir porté par Riza sur le major, ce dernier avait fait une boulette.

Ed appréciait de les voir se chamailler en silence. Avec ces deux adultes, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Pas besoin de cris, de haussement de voix. Ils se comprenaient au moindre geste et lui avait appris à les aimer sincèrement. Ce qu'il prenait enfant pour des coups bas et autres bâtons mis en travers de sa quête de la pierre Philosophale, n'avait jamais été qu'une manière plus ou moins subtile d'agir pour protéger les enfants qu'ils étaient encore à cette époque. Ceci étant, il devait avouer qu'il attendait impatiemment le retour de la jeune femme à son poste. Elle était un supérieur bien plus simple à comprendre que Roy. Plus pointilleuse sur la discipline, certes. Mais plus ouverte et compréhensive aussi. A moins que ce ne soit simplement parce qu'elle ne le prenait plus pour un gamin de douze ans comme le faisait toujours cet insupportable major. Dire que ce type avait pourtant déjà atteint la liste d'attente des futurs généraux. Encore un an tout au plus et il frôlait son but.

# Pour mon cadeau à moi Ed, tu devras attendre ce soir.

# hm ? Pourquoi ce soir ?

Profitant d'en avoir donc fini avec l'ouverture de ses cadeaux, l'alchimiste goûtait enfin une première bouchée de son gâteau d'anniversaire quand il entendit Winry lui chuchoter ses explications.

Réaction immédiate : l'adolescent, tout juste majeur, faillit s'étouffer.

Face à ce contrecoup des plus excessives, tous les convives se tournèrent vers lui, Alicia les yeux grands ouverts et la tête pleine de questions. Les autres soupçonnaient plus facilement, à défaut de la vérité, la teneur des confidences. Alphonse un peu plus peut-être. Après tout, Winry arrivée avec lui à Central n'avait que trop insisté le rouge aux joues pour obtenir une chambre d'hôtel rien que pour elle et celle-ci meublée d'un grand lit deux places ! En concluant que le cadeau en question était d'ordre très privé, le blond tapa avec amusement sur le dos de son frère tout en morigénant son amie.

# Winry. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec ce genre de truc. Alors un conseil. Agit sans rien lui dire d'avance où il va stresser pour rien.

# Aaaaaalll !

Face à la dérive ambiante, Grace entraîna Alicia dans le jardin pour qu'elle y joue un peu avec le chien. Quelque chose la confortait dans l'idée que la conversation qui allait suivre n'était pas recommandée pour une petite fille de son age.

Définitivement sauvé de son étouffement, Edward lui, était encore plus choqué par les sous-entendus de son frère que les promesses de sa petite amie.

Cet idiot de frangin aurait mieux fait de s'occuper de ses propres affaires de cœurs ou de se mordre la langue pour dire ce genre d'ânerie ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui avouer certaine partie de sa relation avec Winry --

Oui, ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le cap final après plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais ce n'était pas sans raisons. D'autant que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Win et lui aurait déjà fait l'amour.

Mais comment s'en plaindre ?

Son travail d'alchimiste d'état ne leur permettait de se voir, tout au plus, que quelques jours par mois. Or il fallait du temps et de la complicité pour abattre certaines barrière. Sans compter qu'il fallait jouer sur la somme de leur craintes et complexes respectifs.

En définitif, ils prenaient leur temps et n'avaient aucunement besoin des ragots et autres quolibets de son frangin pour les stresser un peu plus encore. Et puis, les dernières fois, leurs caresses s'étaient largement aventurées au-delà de leurs vêtements. Raison pour laquelle la frustration n'était pas si grande finalement. Ils avançaient juste à leur rythme et c'était très bien ainsi.

Ceci dit les promesses murmurées à l'oreille le laissaient plus rêveur qu'angoissé. Croisant sans y prendre garde les yeux brillants de sa douce aux joues rougies par la gène, Ed n'en perdit pas une miette. Il l'aimait vraiment sa petite Winry, aussi chiante soit-elle quand il s'agissait de ses automails. Alors, épuisé ou non par sa dernière mission, il attendrait cette fin de soirée avec une impatience croissante pour le lui prouver.

# … #… #

Fatiguée par cette longue journée, Alicia s'était finalement endormi sur le sofa tandis que la lumière du jour déclinait. Alors tout doucement sa mère l'a prit dans ses bras pour la coucher dans sa chambre. Riza les suivait pour se diriger vers la salle de bain tandis que les trois jeunes continuaient de profiter avec un bonheur évident de leurs retrouvailles autour d'un bon dîner.

Observant avec un certain détachement la scène, Roy Mustang se demandait si son gamin serait un jour capable d'être de la trempe de ces trois là. Ayant finalement laissé tombé sa veste d'uniforme, c'était en simple chemise blanche que l'alchimiste de feu profitait enfin d'un repas digne de ce nom.

Cette journée aurait alors pu être qualifiée de joyeuse et familiale, si seulement….

# Roy.

Se retournant à son nom presque murmuré par sa compagne, le brun vit cette dernière particulièrement pâle dans l'entrée de la salle à manger. Suivant son regard, il vit aussi un filet de sang s'écouler le long de ses jambes.

Aussi vite, l'officier se leva laissant, suite à son mouvement brusque, retomber sa chaise avec fracas.

Tous surpris, le silence se fit subitement pesant alors que sans attendre une seconde, Roy attrapait déjà la couverture traînant sur le sofa pour la poser sur les épaules de Riza. Il la conduisait, la portant à moitié avec maintes précautions jusqu'à la porte quand finalement tiré de sa stupeur, Ed se précipita pour la leur ouvrir et les suivre jusqu'à la voiture.

# On vous rejoint tout de suite à l'hôpital Major.

Ne sachant pas si Roy l'avait entendu, Edward referma la portière indiquant au chauffeur qu'il pouvait y aller.

Le véhicule s'éloignait déjà quand Win et Al le rejoignaient à l'avant de la maison.

# Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ed ?

# Je ne sais pas Alphonse. Je n'ai pas fait attention, mais je suppose qu'elle a du perdre les eaux.

# Je ne crois pas les garçons. On a trouvé du sang dans le salon.

Inquiets, les jeunes gens prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent sans plus attendre la maison de Maes Hugues, avec la promesse faite à Grace de l'appeler aux premières nouvelles.

# … #… #

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois à l'hôpital militaire, ils virent Roy Mustang assit sur un banc le long d'un couloir déserté de toute vie. Ses bras reposant sur ses jambes, leur fier major donnait l'image étrange et déroutante d'un homme normal, dévoré par l'inquiétude. Ils auraient préféré le voir humain pour de toutes autres raisons. S'approchant tous de lui, ce fut Alphonse qui osa rompre le silence.

# Alors ?

Avant que l'officier ne puisse leur répondre, la porte d'une chambre s'ouvrait faisant place au médecin de garde. Un militaire d'un age avancé.

# Plus de peur que de mal Major Mustang. Nous avons du faire une césarienne pour un accouchement prématuré. Mais votre fils et sa mère se porte bien. Je vous laisse aller les voir si vous me promettez de ne pas les fatiguer.

Un remerciement presque murmuré par une tension retombant subitement et le jeune père rejoignit sa compagne sans plus attendre. Sans même se consulter, les trois spectateurs de cette scène partaient eux s'asseoir à leur tour sur le banc. Il leur semblait évident que cet instant ne devait appartenir qu'aux jeunes parents. Soupirant de concert, définitivement heureux d'avoir évité le pire, Ed ne pu s'empêcher d'exprimer ce qui le tracassait subitement.

# Je ne vous dis pas l'indigestion l'année prochaine.

# De quoi tu parles frangin ?

# Ben vu le manque d'originalité des mamans pour leur jour d'accouchement, ça va faire trois gâteaux pour le même jour. C'est un peu beaucoup pour nous tous non ?

Une remarque comme une autre, qui les fit tous trois pouffer de rire à la grande incompréhension du médecin s'éloignant des lieux.

# … #… #

Quand Roy s'engouffra dans la petite chambre, il hésita réellement à avancer jusqu'au lit. En avait-il seulement encore le droit après tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Riza pour combler son désir égoïste ? Observant ses mains, il se surprenait à les voir tremblantes comme jamais. Il avait eu si peur.

Les complications de fin de grossesse étaient pourtant quasi certaines. On le leur avait certifié lors du 4ème mois. Une malformation physique de la jeune femme ne lui permettait pas d'offrir au bébé toute la place nécessaire à son développement. Par conséquent plus il grandissait et plus leur enfant meurtrissait les organes internes de sa mère, les repoussant au-delà du possible pour mieux s'épanouir. Une nouvelle qui l'avait rendu fou quelques mois plus tôt car le risque de perdre l'un ou l'autre était devenu une réalité. Mais tout était fini à présent. Ils avaient échappé au pire.

S'approchant finalement sans un bruit, l'alchimiste les regarda enfin avec dans ses yeux un mélange de gène et d'admiration. Riza semblait endormit, leur petit tout aussi assoupi fermement maintenu dans ses bras. L'instinct de protection maternelle sans doute.

N'osant pas les réveiller, le jeune père se contenta de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil laissé près du lit, une main posée tout près du bébé.

Dans le silence paisible de cette petite pièce, ses pensées se bousculaient en hâte dans sa tête. Pourtant Riza le disait assez souvent. Il n'était pas bon pour lui de trop penser à eux. Mais comment faire autrement à cet instant ?

Il avait si longuement hésité à accepter l'idée qu'il puisse lui aussi avoir droit au bonheur. Lui qui se sentait le pire des monstres pour un double meurtre commit de sang froid par le passé. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Et plus que jamais en voyant ce bébé innocent, il ne pouvait que penser à cette petite fille qu'il avait rendu orpheline par son manque de courage. Il avait écouté les ordres. Mais des ordres de quel prix ? Des ordres donnés par des fous. A ce souvenir, il sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur ses mains. Ou avouons-le, une larme, une larme suivit de quelques autres qui ne seraient jamais suffisantes pour effacer tout ce sang coulé. Mais alors qu'il se maudissait pour son manque de courage, quelque chose en lui le poussa à relever son regard…. pour croiser le sien. Et cela suffit pour qu'il se sente un peu plus bouleversé encore face au sourire qu'on lui offrait. De sa vie, personne au monde ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Personne au monde mis à part un petit bonhomme de quelque heure qui l'observait les yeux grands ouverts en lui tendant inconsciemment ses bras, comme une réponse à sa détresse. Etait-ce lui sa rédemption ?

Il en arrivait à ce constat quand les yeux noisette de Riza s'ouvrirent à leur tour avec paresse. Ses cheveux lâchés, étalés autour de l'oreiller, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient un matin ordinaire ou tous deux ne devaient plus perdre une minute pour se préparer et partir à l'état major.

Observant d'un air fatigué la petite chose gigotant doucement dans ses bras, Riza pouvait voir que le père avait donné l'un de ses doigts aux minuscules mains de leur fils pour qu'il joue avec. Observant mutuellement cette petite créature toujours aussi agité, les deux parents croisèrent enfin leur regard. Alors Roy s'exprima enfin d'un chuchotement voué à ne pas briser l'instant.

# Toutes mes félicitations lieutenant-colonel. Vous avez un bébé adorable.

Fatiguée, elle se contenta de lui sourire. Contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, elle ne semblait pas en colère après lui. Ne l'accusait pas de tous les mots de la terre pour l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Non, elle semblait juste… heureuse ? Et….. à l'évidence en attente de quelque chose. Devant son attitude clairement découragée, Roy comprit finalement qu'elle se moquait bel et bien de lui. Alors lassé de ne jamais réussir à la suivre, il se contenta de l'embrasser. Un baiser exprimant la multitude de sentiments qu'il ressentait. Mélange d'euphorie, de joie, soulagement et inquiétude pour l'avenir. Et finalement, il lui sembla qu'elle n'en attendait pas plus de lui.

# Je vous déteste Major.

# Pardonne-moi.

Un énième baiser quémandé par la jeune femme et cette dernière restée adossée aux oreillers soupira. Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant. Sa vie, ses projets d'avenirs. Tout était dirigé vers un seul et unique objectif. Le protéger lui, l'aider dans sa tache, l'accompagner jusqu'au sommet pour qu'il accomplisse ce qu'ils attendaient tous de lui. Mais elle avait faillit. Elle était pourtant entrée dans l'armée pour devenir l'un de ces soldats qu'elle haïssait tant. Tout cela, uniquement par conviction, pour s'assurer qu'il ferait en sorte de tout changer. Elle croyait en l'homme répondant au nom de Roy Mustang. Elle croyait en cet alchimiste et elle avait eu raison. Les choses changeaient déjà. Enfin. Le peuple d'Ishbal n'était plus parqué dans des camps, les alchimistes n'avaient plus que des missions vouées à protéger le peuple et non plus l'avilir ou le massacrer. C'était un meneur d'homme, un officier de poigne qui bien que parfois dispersé gardait toujours en tête son objectif et son intégrité. Et alors qu'elle n'avait que pour but avoué de le protéger, de s'assurer que rien ne puisse un jour venir le contraindre de changer, elle offrait au monde le meilleur moyen de pression qu'un ennemi puisse trouver : Une famille à ce futur généralissime. Un enfant qui deviendrait un jour ou l'autre objet de chantage pour contraindre Roy d'agir contre ses convictions, contre toutes raisons. Elle, elle savait se défendre, le risque restait minime d'autant qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment caché son amour teinté d'admiration pour l'homme. Elle était depuis le départ prête à mourir pour lui. Mais leur fils. Il était lointain le jour où ils n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter pour sa survie. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait jamais exprimé le désir de porter un enfant de Roy. Voilà pourquoi, elle l'avait toujours poussé à oublier cette chimère. Mais lui n'avait pas compris. Et bien qu'elle soit sûre d'avoir raison, à ce regard qui leur était destiné, elle se demanda si la joie et l'inévitable fierté masculine ressentie par Roy à cet instant ne valait finalement pas le risque encouru.

# Pourquoi tu ne le prends pas dans tes bras ? Vous en mourrez d'envie tous les deux.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que sa permission, l'alchimiste de feu se saisit le plus délicatement du monde de cette petite forme de vie. Tout aussitôt, cette dernière c'était accroché au pan de sa chemise. Lui rappelant au passage qu'il avait oublié ses insignes de l'armée chez Grace. Une pensée qui fut vite obscurcit par un air quelque peu idiot et béat conséquent à toute découverte de la 8ème merveille du monde.

# Pitié Roy. Ne deviens pas comme Maes dans ces grands jours.

# T'inquiète, je ne serais pas aussi expansif que lui.

Dit-il avant de bêtifier tout aussitôt avec les petites mains qu'il ne cessait plus d'embrasser avec amour.

Dépité, Riza se laissa aller dans les coussins, valait mieux voir ça que d'être sourd mais bon, un peu de tenu n'aurait pas fait de mal. Ceci étant, ce n'était pas sans bonheur qu'elle observait la scène.

C'est alors qu'on frappa tout doucement à la porte. Au regard insistant de sa compagne, Roy sortit enfin de sa rêverie.

# Ca doit être les gamins. Ils étaient avec moi dans le couloir.

# Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le dis.

# J'ai oublié.

Lasse d'attendre, Ed ouvrait tout doucement la porte pour tendre sa tête et s'assurer qu'ils ne dérangeraient pas. Mais au lieu de voir le joli tableau d'un bébé joufflu entouré de ses deux parents, ce n'était encore une fois que Riza remettant à sa place et avec efficacité le futur chef des armées. Ils avaient un sérieux problèmes de communication ces deux là.

# On dérange ?

Roy affirmant que oui mais le lieutenant que non, les trois jeunes gens entrèrent avec calme pour féliciter la nouvelle maman. Voir le major, son bébé dans ses bras auprès de sa femme faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Tant de choses avaient eu lieu pour en arriver à ça.

# Tu veux le prendre.

Ce demandant bien pourquoi c'était à lui qu'on proposait de prendre le bambin, Ed refusa mais il était déjà trop tard. Aussitôt, son frère et Winry l'entouraient pour découvrir celui qui avait décidé cette année d'interrompre la fête d'anniversaire d'Edward. Ce dernier ne cessait lui, de craindre le pire. C'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le faire tomber le mioche de ses supérieurs. Raison pour laquelle Alphonse tentait de lui expliquer la bonne marche à suivre, amusé de le voir si maladroit.

# Tu permets frangin, je ne suis pas alchimiste de campagne comme toi. On ne nous apprend pas l'option pédiatrie dans l'armée.

# Parce que tu crois que j'ai plus de pratique que toi ?

Non. Pour Al c'était juste intuitif. Il avait ça dans le sang. Déjà quand il était une armure, il avait le don de calmer les bébés. Mais celui-ci semblait si fragile. L'alchimiste d'acier se détendait enfin quand un cri, tout relatif pour ne pas effrayer le bébé, retentit dans ses oreilles. Un stress trop brutal qui incita son frère à lui prendre le bébé des bras. A l'évidence, une certaine personne venait d'avoir une révélation.

# Eeeeeeeeeeeeed J'en veux un, moi aussi.

# Ca va pas oo !

# Imagine. Si on avait une fille, elle et lui pourraient devenir amis d'enfance et pourquoi pas un peu plus dans leur futur.

Ed garda pour lui que pour avoir une fille, encore fallait-il que physiquement ils aillent jusqu'à cette étape cruciale et étonnement indispensable qu'était faire l'amour. Mais aux souvenirs de ce qui l'attendait comme cadeau d'anniversaire, Ed se sentit subitement très mal. Elle ne comptait quand même pas le rendre père d'ici neuf mois. Parce que lui, n'était absolument pas prêt.

# Ed ! Respire.

Sortant de sa crise d'angoisse par une tape de son major sur le crâne, le jeune homme se sentit près à supplier de prendre n'importe qu'elle mission pour s'éloigner au plus loin et au plus vite de sa petite amie.

Alors comme Roy riait clairement de sa déconfiture, il poussa finalement Alphonse à rendre l'enfant à son père pour qu'ils partent sans plus tarder. Malheureusement, tandis que son frère et Winry passaient la porte, lui fut retenu par l'alchimiste de feu.

# Attend encore une seconde Ed. Nous avons à te parler sérieusement.

# Ah ?

# Oui. C'est au sujet de cette mission que j'évoquais ce matin

Revenant sur ses pas, Edward n'osa toutefois pas s'approcher comme précédemment.

# Maintenant que tu es majeur Ed, je vais devoir te confier des missions encore plus importantes.

# Je comprends.

# Sur ce point, il en existe une qui nous tient particulièrement à cœur Riza et moi. J'espère que tu ne nous décevras pas en l'acceptant.

# Je ferais de mon mieux.

# Alors approche Ed.

Etrangement intimidé par cette demande faite par Riza, l'alchimiste vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Ils semblaient subitement si sérieux que s'en était presque effrayant. Et ce le fut un peu plus encore quand il sentit que Roy lui remettait à nouveau son fils dans ses bras.

# La mission Ed. C'est lui.

# Quoi ? Que…… comment ça ?

# On t'a choisi comme parain. Alors s'il nous arrivait malheur à Riza et moi se serait à toi, aidé de Winry si elle l'accepte aussi, qu'il incomberait d'en prendre soin.

# Mais…

Observant la porte d'entré, Roy attendait la réponse de l'adolescente qui les observait de loin.

Lui pardonnerait-elle un jour le meurtre de ses parents ?

Cette mort. Froide. Violente

L'homme savait que c'était cruel de lui faire cette demande. Mais elle était aussi pleine de symbole.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, la jeune fille, hocha pourtant son visage en un signe d'acquiescement avant de prendre la parole d'une voix légèrement enrouée par l'émotion.

# Si c'est comme ça. Faudra vraiment nous le confier de temps en temps. Qu'il passe ses vacances à Rizembul, histoire de connaître ce qu'est la vraie vie.

# Uniquement si vous n'en faites pas un campagnard.

# Et puis quoi encore ?

Voyant que Winry était finalement prête à lui sauter à la gorge, Ed ajouta pour d'étendre l'atmosphère, une énième vision du futur.

# Ouais. Et pendant qu'on y est, Al fera sa formation d'Alchimiste.

Aux regards braqués sur lui, Ed se sentit mal. Etait-il possible, qu'ils le prennent tous au sérieux ?

# Ce n'est pas faux Edward. Après tout, il est fréquent que le don passe de père en fils alors si je l'ai, il y a de forte chance pour que lui aussi.

Observant le bébé, Ed n'en supporta pas plus. Rendant l'enfant à sa mère, il souhaita quitter les lieux, non sans accepter au préalable ce qui lui était demandé. C'était une marque de confiance comme il n'en avait encore jamais reçu. Et cette dernière le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montrait à cet instant.

# On repassera vous voir demain, lieutenant.

# Si tu veux. Passe une bonne nuit Edward.

Aux vues du sous-entendu clairement ajouté de par le sourire de Riza et l'insistance sur son prénom, l'alchimiste se jugea comme maudit. Cette femme ne valait pas mieux que Roy finalement.

Les gamins enfin partis, l'alchimiste de feu décida qu'il était temps pour eux aussi d'en finir.

S'asseyant à son tour sur le lit, il s'abaissa vers sa femme pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

D'abord tout doucement sur ses lèvres. Puis ses yeux, ses fossettes.

Ses mains la caressant avec délicatesse pour l'inciter à s'abandonner au sommeil.

Et finalement, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les paupières se referment d'elle-même.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait accepté de se montrer fragile.

Cette femme restait encore un mystère pour lui car rare étaient les occasions où elle acceptait qu'il prenne soin d'elle. Il avait sur ce point, en mémoire une série de souvenirs déplaisant. Comme lorsqu'elle lui avait clairement refusé le mariage. Une mésaventure étrange et vexante quand à la suite d'une soirée qu'il avait essayé de rendre la plus romantique possible, la jeune femme lui avait clairement dit non. Pour légitimer son choix, elle avait annoncé ne pas en ressentir la nécessité. Mais la vraie raison avouée quelques jours plus tard était purement " techniquement ". Les couples mariés n'avaient pas le droit de travailler ensemble dans l'armé. Or son choix de carrière passait avant ce genre de considération jugé comme futile. Ils s'aimaient et cela était bien suffisant. Le soulagement avait été sans nom quand elle avait en revanche exprimée le souhait qu'il donne son nom à leur enfant. Un comportement que lui jugeait incohérent.

Mais la conclusion était peut-être que Riza était une femme… tout simplement.

Et sur cette évidence – que les hommes ne comprendraient jamais les femmes # il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil pour y passer la nuit. Son bébé dans les bras, 4 il souhaita bien du courage à son futur sergent. 5

# … #… #

Enfin rentrés à leur hôtel, Ed et Winry quittèrent Alphonse, chacun entrant dans une chambre distincte et suffisamment éloignée l'une de l'autre. Alors enfin seuls, l'adolescente prit les choses en mains, entraînant sans plus tarder son ami d'enfance vers le lit.

# Surtout tu ne fais plus rien Ed ! Tu t'installes confortablement et moi je te rejoins dans moins de cinq minutes. Ca marche ?

# hm hm.

Pas contrariant pour un sou, l'alchimiste enleva ses chaussures pour s'allonger sur le lit.

Heureusement qu'il avait pris une douche chez Grace Hugues entre le goûter et le dîner où il aurait en revanche fortement insisté pour se débarbouiller le premier.

Reposant sur un coussin moelleux, l'alchimiste prit conscience que la journée se terminait enfin. Elle avait été si remplie. Son arrivée à Central, la clôture de ses rapports, la surprise faite pour son anniversaire et puis une fois encore une naissance l'interrompant. Dire que le meilleur restait à venir. Fermant ses yeux, Ed se prit alors à rêver de ce qui n'allait plus tarder. Le corps féminin de sa douce Winry venant à lui, ses mains fines se mouvant sur son corps et puis… 6

Comme promis, Winry apparu au bout des cinq minutes demandées.

# Tadammmm !

# …

# Ed…. ?

Surprise de ne rien entendre. Aucun sifflement admiratif, soupir de ravissement ou autre qualificatif appréciateur prouvant d'une manière ou d'une autre que sa tenue lui plaisait, Win s'avança dans la pénombre jusqu'au lit. Alors seulement elle comprit. L'amoureux transit, le prince des livres de contes, le héros solitaire qui l'attendait patiemment depuis des mois, venait tout simplement de s'endormir.

Dépitée, la jeune femme habillée d'une petite nuisette en dentelle mauve se glissa malgré tout dans les bras de l'alchimiste. Les recouvrant des draps du lit, elle posa alors sa tête sur son torse. Là où elle pouvait entendre les battements calmes et réguliers de son cœur. Elle fermait à son tour les yeux quand elle entendit l'horloge sonnée les douze coups de minuit. Finalement malgré tous les efforts fait cette année pour être présents à ses cotés le jour J, Ed ne profiterait de son cadeau d'anniversaire que le lendemain matin.

FIN.

Heu… vi j'ose finir sur cette scène gomen ''

1 Bon, je sous entend qu'elle a commencé à avoir des problèmes fin deuxième mois et qu'elle termine là son 8ème ;p

2 Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu Evangelion & co qui en parlent beaucoup. En gros la personne perd l'esprit, ne voit plus que son objectif à atteindre (généralement tuer le méchant d'en face '') et ignore tout le reste pour l'atteindre et ce quelque soit le prix et la folie nécessaire à cette tache ;p

3 Je suis accro à une image du troisième générique où l'on voit Ed dormir sur le dos d'Alphonse alors qu'il pleut.

4 Oui, je n'ai eu aucune idée de prénom pour le bébé alors j'évite d'en parler depuis 4 pages ;p

5 Si personne n'a suivi les diverses allusions, le cadeaux de Roy pour l'anniversaire d'Edward sont deux insignes de sergent, rangés dans une petite boite, elle-même présente dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. Comme il sait pertinemment qu'Ed ne veut pas foncièrement monter en grade et par ce fait assumer la responsabilité de commander d'autres militaires (il tient à sa liberté notre fullmetal), il lui fait justement " le cadeau " de ne pas les lui donner le jour J ;p.

6 Et puis rien, son cerveau vient de se déconnecter pour une longue phase de sommeil ;p

Bon alors j'ai vraiment plus le recul nécessaire pour savoir ce que vaut cet extra. Perso à l'instant, je le trouve bien nullard plein de trop de pensées comme toujours ces derniers temps avec mes fics -# Ceci dit, je dois admettre que dans son ensemble je ne suis pas trop déçue de cette histoire. Si elle n'est pas toujours très réussie et que chacun est libre de l'aimer ou non. Elle reste le reflet exact de ce que je voulais faire et là est l'essentiel pour moi. Alors un dernier grand merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu. Et encore un gros pardon pour l'attente de cette ultime fin -# A bientôt peut-être sur de nouvelles fanfics. Mais pas sur FMA. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais en tête pour ce manga. Je retourne donc à tout ce que j'ai mis en attente pour écrire ceci lol '

Pis enfin : un GRAND merci à Nushan ynis, Aceituna, Joana serenity, Itarile, Momo, Tsukieina, Kessy et tous ceux qui ont lu "Alchimistes d'état".

mimi yuy


End file.
